phantasystarfandomcom-20200216-history
St. Umblla
"Mr. Umblla! It's Mr. Umblla! Seems if he hits you twice, his prayers will be answered." : — Melitta prior to the emergency code initiating St. Umblla , translated Santa Umbra in the Southeast Asian version, is a seasonal creature in Phantasy Star Online 2 that only appears during the Christmas holiday event. He is an unusual, umbrella-shaped character that gracefully descends upon random hunters. After he gets his jollies by pummeling two random victims, he will vanish into the air as mysteriously as he appeared. The people that he abuses will be granted a free +100% rare drop rate boost effect. General Data Appearance St. Umblla is a pink creature that resembles several umbrellas stacked on top of each other. His face is humanoid; he has two eyes with thick bottom eyelashes, and the lips are large and scale-like almost resembling fish lips. He has a long white mustache that curls toward the tips followed by a matching thick white beard that is tied down at the bottom by a red bow. His body is adorned with various freckles, as well as small green and yellow Christmas tree ornaments. On his head is a Santa Claus hat with white stars and topped by a large, yellow Christmas tree star. His cane a candy cane with mistletoe. Each hand has three digits with small claws. His feet also have 3 digits ending in claws, with 2 toes that are forward facing and 1 in the back for balance. Personality This jolly creature has a childish personality. He makes his appearance in order to satisfy only a single craving: happiness. He gains happiness by striking random people with his cane. If he clumsily misses, he will spin around and try again. If he misses a second time or if he is attacked more than twice, he will throw a tantrum. With his fun effectively ruined, he begins to spin so violently that he creates a vicious cyclone that can badly injure anyone in its path. Emergency Code: Present The quirky St. Umblla announces his appearance in the zone by screaming out "de aru." This signals that he is hiding somewhere in the field and hunters must actively seek him out. Upon finding the spawn location, he will slowly descend from the sky accompanied by a melody of jingling Christmas bells that signal the beginning of Emergency Code: Present (Code: Gift in the SEA version). Upon landing, he will hesitate for a few moments before spinning around in circles as if he is playing piñata. Once he has decided upon a target, he will throw his cane out and hopefully land a strike on someone. If he misses, he will continue spinning and try again. Each time he successfully lands a hit on a player character, he will grant them a +100% rare drop rate boost effect for humoring his game. Once he has gotten enough thrills by striking 2 people, he quickly floats back from whence he came and leaves behind a boss crystal filled with various loot goodies. If Mr. Umblla is struck a certain amount of times or if he is so clumsy that he misses everyone around him, he will cry out how terrible the situation is. Shortly after, he will spin so violently that he becomes a deadly twister that can inflict serious damage to anyone caught in its wake. For this reason, it is advised that all enemies are either kited away from him or eliminated so that they do not accidentally strike him or provoke the player's mag to attack near him. Videos File:PSO2_VH「氷上のメリークリスマス3」_セントアンブラ_ナウラのケーキ屋_ソロクリアー_Phantasy_Star_Online_2|Appearance begins at 1:53 Category:Interdimensional monsters Category:Phantasy Star Online 2 Monsters